Shattered Mirror 2: The Reunite
by Midnight the Wolf Angel
Summary: Sarah finally goes back to see a certain someone after 2 years. How will the person react.
1. The Planning

Two years after Sarah left Christopher she went back to see him. Sarah knew he had moved. She was only able to find him with the help of Nissa. Sarah wanted more than anything to be back in the arms of the one she loved most, Christopher. He was her knight in shining armor. She loved him more than anything. Nissa had told Sarah that Christopher had move to a big stone house he had recently bought and was planning on living there with Sarah. The woman he loved. Christopher had a surprise planned for when Sarah came back. He had planned what was to be the most wonderful night of Sarah's life. He had set up a special room in the house. That he had planned on using as a dining room. He had bought Sarah a brand new white velvet dress that had a black see through jacket. The dress was simple but elegant. It had a long train in the back. The dress had then straps that slowly came down long in the back so that the back of the dress came down to the lower part of her back. In the front the dress was low cut, enough to the point where you could see her clevage but the dress still covered her breasts. Christopher had had this dress made just for Sarah because he wanted her dress to be the only one of its kind. The dress was beautiful. Christopher wanted only the best for Sarah because tonight was the night he had planned to make Sarah officially his. He had even went and got Sarah a ring in the shape of a heart that said "He who holds the key can unlock my heart" Then Christopher had a ring that was in the shape of a key that said Sarah's heart. Christopher had also had these rings made in order for tonight. He wanted to make sure all the plans were set. Christopher had loved Sarah every since she had walked into his history class. He couldn't keep her out of his head even Nissa knew how much he love Sarah. Now nothing could stop Sarah from becoming his. This was finally Christorher's chance to


	2. The Reaction

The Reaction

Thanks to the people who have been reading this. This chapter I was dared to write by someone when we were playing truth or dare hope its not to TMG for you.

When Sarah finally arrived with Nissa, she found a note on the door saying; _Nissa, you and Sarah can come on in and I will be with you in a few minutes I had to quickly run to the store. Love Christopher. _Nissa and Sarah entered the house to find that Christopher was waiting on the steps for Sarah with A dozen on white roses and dressed in a white suit with silver lining.

"Christopher why are you dressed like that?" Sarah asked after she got over the shock of seeing Christopher.

"Follow me and I'll show you, and by the way you can call be Chris." Chris said as he winked at Nissa. Nissa had already known about the surprise for Sarah. Sarah looked at Nissa who nodded.

""I won't bite you Sarah" Chris said. "At least not hard" Sarah started to walk up the stairs when Chris called her to come to him for a second. When she did Chris handed her the roses and then picked her up so that he could carry her up the stairs. When they got up stairs. Chris carried her to the bed.

"Sarah, I want to show you how much I love you and with that he started ripping her clothes off until she wasn't wearing anything, then he let her takes his clothes off. When they were both cloth less. Christopher got on top of Sarah and started kissing all up and down her neck, to her breast the to her stomach until he got to her Viginal which he started licking sweetly. All of a sudden Sarah pulled Chris down forcing him to go inside her. When they were finished Sarah was laying beside Chris. They were both smiling. Then finally Sarah said something. "That was amazing Chris, I love you so much. Then Sarah got up and went to take a shower when she reached the bathroom she found the dress along with the necklace. Sarah got a quick shower then she put the dress n when she entered Chris bedroom she found him with a weird expression on his face…


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note 

If you would like me to continue writing this story then please send me a review. Even if you don't want me to continue please send me a review telling me why you want me to drop the story or ways to make it better. I'll need you to convince me not to delete it. Also, in order for me to continue writing this story, I'm going to need some ideas on how I should continue it. Please send me a private message with your ideas included. So that if I decide to use your ideas, no one else will read them and the story won't be ruined. Thanks a bunch. Midnight


End file.
